Estúpida tarta de San Valentín
by Airin-Li
Summary: Sakura le pide ayuda a Shaoran para hacer una tarta de San Valentín. ¿Cómo irán las cosas cuando el castaño descubra para quién va dirigida? Desde luego, no saberlo le está matando. One-Shot


**Estúpida tarta de San Valentín**

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

Cuando Sakura le había pedido que hablaran en privado, por la cabeza de Shaoran habían pasado muchas posibilidades. Desde luego, lo que le dijo no había entrado en ninguna de ellas. Al parecer había descuidado a su amiga últimamente, pues jamás habría imaginado lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Así que una vez llegaron a la cafetería y ella le miró suplicante, Shaoran no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

-U-un... ¿chico? ¿Quién?

Vio como el rubor cubría rápidamente sus mejillas, atónito. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se interesaba por alguien? Pensaba que ella era como él. Que esperaría al menos hasta la universidad para enamorarse. Empezó a repasar la lista de conocidos de ambos en busca del que hubiera podido despertar su atención pero no se le ocurría nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-Es que no lo conoces.

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo pero no la presionó. Ella le diría la verdad cuando se sintiera preparada.

-¿Y desde cuándo te gusta?

La castaña apartó sus ojos verdes de él y los fijó en su taza de chocolate.

-¿Desde cuándo? Bueno, creo que desde casi que lo conozco. Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace apenas un mes.

La mente de Shaoran se fue a hace un mes, buscando algún indicio que le llevara a averiguar qué es lo que había cambiado en Sakura. Nada le vino a la mente. Quizás su amiga se había acercado a alguien en la semana en la que él había estado en Hong Kong, viendo a su familia por primera vez en años.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudarás?

Al ver la duda en los ojos del castaño, Sakura insistió.

-Sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina y para San Valentín no queda nada. Por favor, ¡necesito que me enseñes!

-Pero yo no soy ningún experto- respondió Shaoran frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo está demasiado ocupada por las tardes con el coro. Tienen concierto el mes que viene- le recordó ella-. Venga, Shaoran. Es sólo una tarta de chocolate.

Con un suspiro forzoso Shaoran accedió de mala gana. En otras circunstancias habría aceptado cualquier petición de su mejor amiga sin pensárselo, pero ayudar a Sakura a declararse al alguien le formaba un extraño nudo en la garganta.

...

-Vale, ahora echa la harina –dijo Shaoran con voz monótona.

La miraba recostado en la encimera de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados. Frente a la vitrocerámica, Sakura luchaba por que la masa del bizcocho que haría de base para la tarta quedara uniforme.

-¿Así?

-No, un poco más. Más. Ya. ¡Ya! ¡Basta! Te has pasado.

-Mierda… ¿lo tiro? –Sakura bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Casi le estaban dando ganas de llorar. Llevaban media tarde con lo mismo y siempre arruinaba la tarta de alguna forma.

-No, espera –Shaoran se acercó hasta el bol de la masa, ahora lleno a rebosar de harina.

Sakura, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, no vio su sonrisa ladina. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡SHAORAN LI! –gritó, abriendo los ojos de golpe y escupiendo la harina que se le había colado en la boca.

El castaño se alejó un poco de ella y empezó a reírse en su cara. Como era de esperar, no había podido resistirse ante la oportunidad y había terminado llenando a su mejor amiga de la harina que le había sobrado. Sakura, echa una furia, cogió el paquete entero y empezó a perseguir a su amigo por toda la cocina. Entre risas, Shaoran consiguió agarrar a Sakura de las muñecas y las elevó por encima de sus cabezas, pero ella se retorció entre sus brazos y lo roció de harina hasta dejarle el pelo blanco. Con un rápido movimiento, Shaoran le arrancó el paquete de las manos y, aun sin soltarla, lo dejó fuera del alcance de ambos. Y ampliando aun más la sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en su cara empezó una guerra de cosquillas que no acabó hasta que Sakura suplicó clemencia, ambos tirados en el suelo y embadurnados de la harina que se les había caído hasta las cejas.

-Para, por favor, no más cosquillas… -decía Sakura, recostada sobre su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-He parado hace media hora –exageró él, echando la cabeza contra los estantes de la encimera y cerrando los ojos, cansado.

-Dios, mira que desastre has formado –señaló ella en cuanto echó un vistazo a la cocina.

Del suelo apenas podían distinguirse los azulejos y los utensilios que antes habían ocupado la encimera ahora estaban desparramados, fruto de los estragos que su guerra de cosquillas había ocasionado.

-¿Yo? Si te hubieras quedado quieta y hubieras asimilado tu derrota nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¡Já! Mi derrota dice. Has mordido el polvo, Shaoran Li.

-Y tú la harina, Sakura Kinomoto –se rió él.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño, pero pronto se echó a reír. No recordaba habérselo pasado mejor en mucho tiempo.

Juntos, recogieron el estropicio que habían formado entre canciones infantiles y más cosquillas y empezaron una nueva tarta. Y al fin, cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche, Sakura la sacó del horno satisfecha y la decoró. El aprendizaje había terminado.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Sakura, apartándose para que él pudiera admirarla.

-Nada mal –admitió-. Quizá le falte un poco de chocolate por este lado pero… Vale, vale –rectificó rápidamente al ver su cara-. Está perfecta.

Y al ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de la castaña supo que todo el esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

-¿Te quedas a cenar y la probamos?- propuso Sakura.

-¿Estás loca? No pienso probar nada que haya salido de tus manos –bromeó mientras recogía su chaqueta y se acercaba a la entrada-. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. ¿Qué haría el mundo sin el gran Shaoran Li?

Sakura sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

-Anda, vete narcisista –murmuró, esforzándose por seguirle la broma.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de la entrada, pero antes de cruzarla, se giró desde el umbral y la miró.

-Suerte con la tarta para el chico que te gusta. Estoy seguro de que a él le encantará.

-Ya, yo no estaría tan segura… -susurró Sakura lo suficientemente flojo para que él no la escuchara-. ¡Hasta mañana, Shaoran!

-¡Buenas noches, Sakura!

Nada más salir de la casa, Shaoran suspiró. No sabía por qué no había querido probar la tarta, pero sospechaba que si la comía sentiría náuseas. Y nada tendrían que ver con las cualidades culinarias de la castaña.

...

El día de San Valentín había llegado, y Shaoran podría jurar que estaba aún más nervioso que la propia Sakura. Después de una semana insistiendo, ella no había querido decirle nada sobre la identidad del chico que le gustaba, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Y, si hacía falta, la seguiría por todo el instituto hasta que la viera entregar a alguien aquella bolsa, en la que suponía que estaba la tarta.

-¿Vas a dejarme ya en paz, Shaoran? –Preguntó ella molesta, girándose y descubriéndolo tras una columna-. Si no dejas de perseguirme no voy a entregar la tarta y todo nuestro trabajo no habrá servido de nada.

-Oh, vamos Sakura –gruñó, saliendo de su escondite-. ¿En serio no me lo vas a decir? ¿A mí, tu mejor amigo? Encima que te he ayudado…

-¡En contra de tu voluntad! Casi tuve que obligarte y encima ni quisiste probarla luego.

-Pues normal, con lo despistada que eres puedes ser capaz de haberle echado veneno –respondió a la defensiva.

Estaba comportándose como un hermano celoso, pero no saber quien había llamado la atención de su Sakura le irritaba. Ella apartó la vista, más dolida que furiosa.

-Shaoran, te estás pasando.

-Si es la verdad. A mi, si me hicieras una tarta de esas la tiraba. Por eso quiero saber a quién se la vas a dar, por si luego tengo que salvarle la vida… -Shaoran paró de bromear cuando vio que la mirada de la castaña se empañaba.

Con toda la furia que Sakura pudo reunir en tales circunstancias, sacó de la bolsa la caja roja donde había colocado el pastel que había hecho la tarde pasada. Le había puesto todo su empeño en que se pareciera al que ella y Shaoran habían hecho la semana anterior y, aunque no era perfecto, había estado bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Y todo para nada.

-Vale, pues ya la tiro yo por ti, no vayas a envenenarte por tocarla –dijo Sakura con voz neutra. No supo ni cómo pudo aguantarse las lágrimas.

Con todas sus fuerzas, estrelló la caja justo a los pies de Shaoran y echó a correr en la dirección contraria. En unos segundos había desparecido de su vista, tan rápida que a Shaoran le habría sido imposible alcanzarla aunque no se hubiera quedado paralizado.

El castaño, sin habla, se agachó lentamente y abrió la caja destrozada. En su interior, la tarta se había partido en dos y, justo en el centro, escrito en chocolate con esa letra de Sakura tan redondeada, aún se leía:

_¡Te quiero, Shaoran!_

¿Cagarla? ¿Qué era eso? Shaoran acababa de inventar todo un nuevo nivel.

...

-¡Tomoyo!

La amatista se giró con una amplia sonrisa al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga. Sonrisa que se le borró de un plumazo al ver los ojos acuosos de la misma.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -susurró asombrada mientras Sakura la rodeaba con los brazos y enterraba la cabeza en su cuello.

Se la llevó a los cuartos de baño buscando privacidad y dejó que se desahogara antes de volver a formular la misma pregunta.

-Se lo he dicho… -murmuró la esmeralda, separándose de su amiga.

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a abrazarla de forma maternal.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me dijiste que ibas a dejarle la tarta en la taquilla sin que se diera cuenta?

Tomoyo no entendía nada, cosa poco usual para una persona observadora como ella. Pero es que, aunque Sakura le hubiera confesado a Shaoran sus sentimientos, no concebía motivo alguno para que ella estuviera en tal estado. Si no se equivocaba, y ella pocas veces se equivocaba, Shaoran sentía exactamente lo mismo por la castaña.

-Sí, pero ha empezado a seguirme, y a decirme que él jamás se comería una tarta que hubiera hecho yo y me ha cabreado.

-¿Y entonces?

-He terminado estampándole la tarta a sus pies, así que ahora lo sabe. Y de la peor manera. Soy imbécil, Tomoyo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Shaoran debe de odiarme ahora mismo.

La amatista acarició el pelo de su amiga cariñosamente.

-Shaoran debe de estar dándose de cabezazos contra la pared. Es él el que se ha equivocado, no tú.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa rota a su amiga.

-Sí, pero ahora sabe que me gusta y yo claramente no le gusto a él. Acabo de destrozar una relación de años por una tontería.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no le gustas? Yo siempre he pensado que sentía algo más allá de la amistad por ti…

-Deberías haber visto su cara cuando se lo he dicho, Tomoyo –Sakura sollozó sin poder evitarlo-. Además de todo lo que me ha dicho antes. A la chica que te gusta no le dices que prefieres una muerte rápida antes que probar su tarta de San Valentín.

Sakura volvió a enterrar la cara en su cuello y Tomoyo prefirió no decir nada. Era verdad. Nadie diría algo así a su persona favorita… a menos que estuviera muy celoso. Y sonrió. Porque algo le decía que nada de esto iba a salir mal.

...

En las siguientes dos clases Sakura consiguió que sus amigas le cambiaran de sitio y se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de Shaoran. Cuando él intentó que le hablara, la castaña no hizo más que ignorarlo o decirle que estaba ocupada y que hablarían después. Y lo haría. En algún momento tendría que enfrentarse al rechazo directo de su mejor amigo, pero aún no se sentía preparada. Aún tenía que hilar un discurso lo suficientemente convincente para, al menos, seguir conservando su amistad. No quería que Shaoran se sintiese incómodo con ella, aunque sospechaba que era imposible evitarlo. Pero lo intentaría. Por supuesto que lo intentaría.

A la tercera hora, Shaoran se cansó de esperar y salió de clase hecho una furia. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Había cometido tantos errores con Sakura que no le extrañaría para nada que ella no volviera a hablarle en la vida. Se lo merecía. Ya no sólo por haber dicho esas cosas horribles sobre su tarta, por haberle arruinado el día de San Valentín o por no haberse dado cuenta de las señales que ella le enviaba, sino sobre todo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus propios sentimientos. Y es que, echando la vista atrás, todo parecía tan claro… Ahora sabía por qué era tan sobreprotector con Sakura, por qué no había querido probar la tarta que pensaba era para un chico que no era él. Se había puesto celoso, y se daba cuenta ahora de que la quería cuando la acababa de perder.

Se dejó caer en uno de los pasillos que solían estar desiertos en su instituto y sacó la tarta destrozada de Sakura de su mochila. Dejó escapar una sonrisa al encontrar una pequeña cucharilla de plástico entre dos pegotes espachurrados de nata. Sólo una. Sakura no tenía previsto decirle nada.

Hundió la cuchara en la maltrecha tarta y probó un bocado. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Sakura se había pasado mucho con el azúcar.

-¡EH! ¿Qué haces? No te comas eso… -la voz que menos se esperaba le sorprendió.

Sakura estaba de pie, en frente de él. Tenía la cabeza baja y evitaba su mirada, aunque Shaoran pudo ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Por qué? Es mía, ¿no?

-Está destrozada. Además, ¿no decías que te ibas a envenenar? -hundió el dedo en la llaga.

-Me arriesgaré.

Sakura finalmente lo miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No lo sabes?

Ella negó.

-¿Por remordimientos? Al fin y al cabo, has dicho cosas horribles de una tarta que era para ti.

-Bueno… -Shaoran simuló que se lo pensaba- en parte me arrepiento, sí.

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño. ¡¿Sólo en parte?!. La castaña estaba a punto de replicarle cuando él la calló de una sola frase.

-Pero, en realidad, me la como porque la ha hecho la chica que me gusta.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó paralizada. Shaoran se rió ante su expresión y se llevó un nuevo trozo de tarta a la boca. Tras tragar, empezó a toser como un loco y a darse golpecitos en el pecho. Sakura salió de su ensoñación y se acercó a él corriendo.

-¿¡Shaoran?! ¿¡Estás bien?! ¿Será una broma, no? –dijo, empezando a preocuparse.

El chico, que no había dejado de toser, estaba empezando a ponerse rojo.

-¡Dios, Shaoran! ¡Si es mentira no tiene gracia! –Sakura, sin saber que hacer, se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

De repente, el castaño paró de toser, la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó en el suelo del pasillo, colocándose sobre ella.

-Menudo dominio de los primeros auxilios. Si me hubiera atragantado de verdad, ya estaría muerto, torpe –dijo en un susurro, sus narices se estaban rozando.

-E-estúpido –balbuceó ella ante la cercanía-. Casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué voy a saber yo de primeros auxilios?

-¿No sabes lo que se hace en casos de atragantamiento por tarta de San Valentín? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Ante la negación de Sakura, Shaoran acercó tanto sus caras que sus labios se rozaban.

-Pues, para empezar, una reanimación boca a boca no viene nada mal.

Y dicho aquello, Shaoran juntó sus labios por completo para besar por primera y esperaba que no última vez a su "mejor amiga". Título que esperaba sustituir en breve por algo más.

Sakura, inmersa en la bruma de sentimientos que le provocaban los besos de Shaoran, celebró la existencia de Cupido, San Valentín o cualquiera de los dioses que la llevaron a pedirle ayuda al castaño, cabrearse con él y acabar besándolo en mitad de un pasillo. Todo por una estúpida tarta para el día de San Valentín.

* * *

**Pues bien, este es un One-Shot que debería haber subido para San Valentín, pero va con unos días de retraso. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Aunque tengo más cosas escritas, esta es la primera historia que subo y estoy un poquito nerviosa. Si veo que gusta y tal, a lo mejor subo más. Y si no, pues bueno, podéis decirme lo desastre que soy escribiendo y ya está, también me vale jajaja **

**Gracias por haberlo leído! :)**

**Airin **


End file.
